What Hurts The Most
by springjasmine91
Summary: What happens if two people that are forbidden to love fell head over heels in love with each other. What will people say about these two lovers? Find out in this romantic story What Hurts The Most. Jalex all the way
1. Chapter 1

_Alex Russo have always been in love with her older brother, Justin. She didn't know that Justin also has feeling for her too. One day, Justin came in her room and confessed "Alex, I think I'm in love with you more than a brother should." Alex's answer was "I think I'm in love with you too Justin more than a sister should." After the confession they decided that they should date. So, behind their parents and friends backs they would go out on secret date. Alex's favourite date was their date on the magic carpet ride as they roamed the whole of New York City as they sang A Whole New World and on that ride they shared their first kiss. From that day on they've become an official couple. After the date, they would kiss each other goodnight and went back to their rooms sleeping with a big smile on their face._

_Since they don't want anyone to know their secret relationship, they would act as usual but they didn't know that their little brother, Max saw the chemistry between his two sibling and felt very suspicious. He would sneak outside late at night and saw something he shouldn't see. His two older sibling kissing. He made a face and decided to confront them. He peeked his head and looked at the two older sibling who saw him with a surprised look on their faces. "Max, what are you still doing up?" Alex ask covering her blushing self with a scarf. Justin looked at the ceiling as Max sighed and said "I saw the whole thing. Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Justin and Alex looked at Max and patted his head. Thank Max., we so owe you one." Justin said. "Now, lets get to bed. We all got school in the morning. Goodnight guys." Max said as he faked a yawn and went to back to his room. He is happy that he was the first to know the relationship between his two siblings. Sure its incest but they are actually perfect for each other._

_Their secret lasted for months and finally it was Summer. That Summer, their parents decided to go to Theresa's mom's house in California to settle some things and will be home in a week leaving Justin and Alex home alone since Max went to Soccer camp in Arizona. Justin and Alex spent their time dating more freely because since its in the Summer and not many people stay in New York, they decided to go on a date in a more sociable place like at the mall. Little did they know that someone will know of their relationship and plans to break them up._

_The next few weeks, Justin and Alex decided to spend their Summer vacation out of the country with a reason given by Justin "I have a Alien Convention in Italy." Their parents obviously believed him and decided to make him keep an eye on his sister. With a fake smug he said "Do I have to?" Jerry glared at him and said "Yes, now. Go pack up." Justin and Alex walked up the stairs side by side with a big smile on their faces. In the hallway, Alex gave him a peck on the cheek and said "I love you Justin Russo. You are the best boyfriend a girl could ask for." They then shared a kiss when they were interrupted by Max who decided to come home early. "Excuse, can you two not do that when I'm here. Its great and all that you two are dating but please get a room." Max complained. Justin messed up his hair and said "Oh, you don't have to worry about that because me and Alex are going to Italy since I have an Alien Convention there. I have to bring her." Justin then held Alex's hand and Max sighed and said "Oh, that's what the commotion what downstairs. Oh well have fun. Justin don't forget to bring me back some souvenirs alright." Justin nodded and said "Will do little bro." as Max walked down the stairs leaving him and Alex alone on the hallways again. "Justin, I'll see you later. I have to start packing for "our" trip." Alex said softly. Justin just nodded as he let go of her hand as she went in room and closes the door. He smiled and said to himself "I am so lucky to have her as my girlfriend." Justin walked inside his room, closed the door and sat on his bed. He sat for a while and decided to start packing. He took out his luggage bag from underneath his bed and took all his clothes from his drawers and closet. He went to the bathroom took out his toothbrush and cologne and went back in his room putting everything in. After he just finished packing his mom called out for dinner. "Kids, Jerry. Dinner's ready!" Justin stood up from his bed walked out the door and walked downstairs to find the family already sitting down. He took a seat beside his dad and started taking food and starts to eat. The usual dinner conversation was exchanged until one very peculiar subject was asked by his mom. "Justin, do you have a girlfriend?" Justin stopped eating and Alex almost choked on the mashed potato that she ate. But to not make a suspicious move she started eating again as she listens to what Justin would be. Justin looked at her and said "No, why?" His mom just shrugged and said "No reason. I was just asking if you are still single I want to arrange a date for you. You know one of those blind dates. I have one perfect candidate for you. She's from your school you see. I'm not sure if you know this girl. Her name is Gigi Hollingsworth. Do you know her?" Justin choked on his piece of broccoli and Max glared as his brother. Alex who starts to have tears in her eyes, mumbled "Can I be excused?" Jerry just nodded and Alex ran upstairs with tears running down from her eyes. Justin looked at Alex and sighed "Yes. But mom. I'm actually seeing someone. She's very special to me and I am very happy with my relationship with this girl." His mom just nodded and said "Ok honey. I believe you. But if you want I can arrange a date for you" Justin shook his head and said "no thank mom. I'm happy with who I'm with now and no one can change that.. Now if you excuse me I have some more packing to do." Justin stood up and walked upstairs. He went to Alex's room to find her lying on the bed with tears in her eyes. Alex saw him and hid herself in one of her many pillow sobbing. "Alex." Justin said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that mom would ask me. Hey look at me." He said scooping her up from the bed and hugging her. "I love you and no one else. OK? Remember you would always be the one in my heart. Always. Now don't cry." Justin wiped the tears from Alex's eyes and kissed her. They didn't see Theresa saw the whole thing between them. She cried. Her oldest son and only daughter are dating? This won't do. She must tell Jerry at once. She walked downstairs bumping into Max who was holding a box of comic books. "Hey mom. Where're you going?" Max ask his mom who looked like she's in a hurry. Theresa just looked at his and ask "Where's your father. I need to talk to him." Max then said "He's in the Subshop doing the inventory for tomorrow. Why? What's the hold up?" Max was curious. He just hoped his mom doesn't find out about her older siblings relationship. "Urm, its important adult matter. Now would you excuse me." Theresa ran passed him and went down the stairs to the Subshop. Max who had an idea what the matter was ran upstairs informing his sibling who was cuddling in each other's embrace about their mom knowing. All three of them went into panic mode. "Quick to the lair!" Justin said as they all transported downstairs to find their parents in front of the lair with arms crossed. Jerry looking angry while Theresa looking upset. "Justin and Alex Russo. You better explain yourself. Is it true that you two are in a relationship right now?" Jerry asked them with stern look on his face. "Mom, dad. I can explain….." Alex started. "Alex….let me settle this." Justin inform her as she nodded and he continued "Mom, dad. Please sit down." They all sat down on the couch in the lair. "Mom, dad me and Alex are dating." That's when they all felt like time actually stopped. Justin waited for his father's reaction and saw instantly his dad's face grew bright red. "WHAT?! YOU AND ALEX ARE DATING?" his dad yelled as he stood up. Theresa saw how angry her husband is "Honey please. Calm down. Don't forget what your doctor said. You need to calm down or else your high blood pressure would go up again. You don't want to get a heart attack again do you?" Jerry who was still angry held up his hand "No Theresa. This has to stop. I am the boss of this house and whatever rules I made you all have to obey the." Justin felt guilty looked down on the floor. "Justin, Alex, you two are forbidden to date. Justin you can go to Italy alone. Alex, stay here with us and help us at the Subshop. Am I clear?" Jerry instructed. Justin looked at Alex and said "No, she's coming with me. Wherever I go, she goes. Come on Alex. Lets go to bed." Justin took Alex's hand and lead her upstairs ignoring her father who started to feel pain in his chest and he had a heart attack. They looked back and saw their father unconscious on the floor while their mom was holding her husband up and Max tried to carry his dad. Justin did a double take and helped his mom. He and Max carried their dad upstairs to their parents bedroom. Alex went in the kitchen taking a wet cloth and a bowl of water and brought up the room giving it to her mom who was sniffing. Her mom thank her and hugged her. "Mija, I know you're upset but you know your father. He doesn't want our family to be like this. He just want what's best for you. OK, break it off. Please for your dad's sake." Her mom said as she started crying. The boys who saw the whole thing went to their mom and comforted her. Alex who now had tears in her eyes said softly "But I love him mom. I love Justin too much to lose him." Justin heard this and was happy for her smiled. Theresa heard what her daughter just confessed and said "I know you do. But think about it. Do you want your dad to shun you for life just because of you two being in an incest relationship?" Justin and Alex just kept their heads down and Max just stood beside his mom. It was silent moment for the Russo family as they all waited for Jerry to wake up. After a long silence, Theresa ordered them to go to bed._

_Alex went back to her room thinking of the possibility of being in this relationship. She don't want to hurt her parents feelings anymore. She didn't sleep he whole night as she was thinking about the situation. She was so into thoughts that she didn't see Justin came in her room and sat beside her on he bed. Justin looked at her and wondered what she was thinking about. He leaned on closer to her and kissed her. She was in shocked to see Justin and said "Justin what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be sleeping by now?" Justin shook his head and said "Couldn't sleep. Missed you too much." and gave her a kiss. She kissed back and when they broke off from the kiss Alex said "Justin I was thinking about what mom said. I mean I don't want to hurt her feeling anymore. I mean, I love you but think of our parents? What would they think if we continue our relationship any further?" Justin just sighed and said "Yeah. I was thinking about that too. But I think back. I can't lose you. I love you too much Alex." Now it was Alex's turn to sigh as thoughts in her head were running fast. She closed her eyes and sighed again. She felt his lips on hers as they shared a kiss. She opened her eyes and looked in his eyes. "I love you Justin" and Justin replied "I love you too Alex" and they started a heated make-out session. The next thing they knew they are underneath Alex's covers naked him inside of her. They both moaned as they rocked to each others swaying and rocking of each others bodies. That night they both felt the greatest pleasure as they slept in each others arms him still inside her the whole night long._

_The next morning, Alex felt Justin arms on her naked body as she wiggled free and wore a bathrobe. She went in the bathroom and brushed her teeth and take a bath. When she was done and was out in the bathroom Justin who was now wearing his shirt and track pants waiting for her on her bed. She greeted him "Good morning my love. How did you sleep last night?" she ask him. He played along and said "Oh, I had the greatest pleasure ever with you sleeping beside me. What about you?" He asked as she approached him and gave him a kiss. "I have the most wonderful experience. Who knew you are good in bed." She was teasing him as they shared another passionate kiss. After the kiss, Alex said "Get ready. Mom's gonna call for breakfast anytime now. Remember you suppose to go to Italy today. Remember?" Justin put his hand on his forehead and said "OMG, how can I forget. Man, I wish you can come. I would love to have you beside me the whole time." he sighed "Well, rules are rule. Now go get ready. I'll see you at breakfast" Alex said as she pushed him out of her room. Justin just smiled and let her push him. When she closed the door Justin walked to his room with a huge grin on his face. He quickly got ready and ran downstairs bringing down his luggage._

_During breakfast all was quiet. The only sound is the utensils as the Russo family ate their breakfast in deep silence. Jerry who woke up from his heart attack now is happy that the two older son and daughter are obeying his orders. After breakfast, cab came and Justin was off towards the airport leaving a distraught looking Alex in her room waving goodbye to Justin who saw her and in his eyes he can said "I'll come back. Don't worry. I love you. Take care of yourself." In her thoughts she replied. I'll miss you Justin. I'll be counting the days till you get back. I love you Justin" and gave him a flying kiss as he caught it and kissed it and waved goodbye as the taxi brought him to the airport._


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later, Alex suddenly doesn't feel very well. She's been puking especially in the morning and she loses her appetite. Her mom knew the symptom very well, got her three pregnancy test and waited for Alex to take the, Alex went in the bathroom, closed the door and locked it. She opened all three boxes and tried all three test. She set the alarm for 5 minutes and in thoughts of her being pregnant went the alarm went off she looked at all three and almost fainted. On it showed a light pink strip. She's pregnant. She opened the door to find her mom looking anxiously at her ask "So?" Alex gave her mom the tests and her mom saw it : positive. That's when Alex fainted. Thank goodness her mom caught her on time and carried her to her room placing her on her bed. Theresa thought for a while and finding a way to tell her husband that Alex is pregnant. That's when she had an idea. She will pretend that she is pregnant. "No, I'm way too old to get pregnant." She then decided to wait until Justin comes back from Italy.

In Italy, Justin walked around the area like a zombie. None of the Italian chicks and surroundings are interesting since he's been there. He misses Alex too much. He's longing for her made him want to go home early. That's when he had a plan. He called the airline and booked a ticket to go home. Home to New York. Home to Alex. "Alex, I'm coming home baby." He thought as he ran back to his hotel to pack. That night he took the flight home to New York and after 5 hours of flight he safely arrived at New York at 12am. He used the cab to go back home to Waverly Place. When he arrived he went in her room and kissed her. She woke up and gave him a hug. "Justin, I'd missed you." Justin smile and gave her a kiss. "I missed you too Alex. Now go back to sleep." He wiggled free from Alex who slept soundly and went to his room. He quickly changed in to a wife beater and shorts and slipped under the covers and went to sleep. He couldn't wait for the morning to arrive. He didn't know the surprise that is awaiting for him and the news that will change his life forever.

The next morning, breakfast was quiet until Justin came downstairs and the family erupted with joy. "Honey I missed you. Why are you here? When did you came back?" Theresa asks her oldest son. "Hey Justin did you get me anything?" Max asked his older brother. Alex just stood at the wall watching the family greeting the brother. Justin took out some souvenirs from his backpack and gave a weird looking keychain to Max. Their dad just hugged Justin and said "Good to have you back, son." Theresa saw Alex standing at the wall said "Alex, why don't you come and join us?" Alex just nodded and sighed and walked towards the family who was in a bug group hug. After the hug they all retrieved to their rooms. Alex took Justin's hand and whispered when the parents weren't looking. "Justin I have something to tell you. Come in my room tonight at midnight." Alex said leaving him confused as she walked up the stairs. That's when she felt nauseous and ran towards the bathroom. She puked all the breakfast that she had and brushed her teeth afterwards and went in her room. The day went quickly as night time comes. Justin waited until midnight and slowly tiptoeing to Alex's room to find her staring at the ceiling. He shake his head and went and kiss her forehead. "Hey. What'cha thinking about?" Alex looked at Justin's deep green eyes and sat up. She sighed and said "Justin, I have something to tell you. But please don't freak out OK?" Justin then listen closely. "Justin…I'm….pregnant" Alex said looking at him. It took a minute for him to react. He took her hand and said "Alex, that is great news. I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad. (AN:ROTFL) They shared a hug and Justin kisses her in a passionate way. "Another thing mom knows" Alex told him. Justin stared at her blankly and said "She knew? Man, so did you tell dad yet?" Alex just shook her head and said "No, but I was going to when you get back from your trip." Justin kissed her head and said "Don't worry. We'll them him together. OK, now you get some sleep" and he kissed her again. "Justin, stay with me tonight" Alex called out for him. Justin looked at her and went back to her bed where they cuddled together and soon fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Alex woke up feeling nauseous. She ran out of her room towards the bathroom and puked. Morning sickness kickin in again. She thought. She was midway through puking when she felt her hair being held. She looked at the side to see Justin holding up her hair and massaging her back as she puked. After she was done she brushed her teeth and thank Justin who gave her a peck on the cheek. "You better get ready Justin. Mom's gonna freak no one is ready for breakfast." Alex told him. Justin just nodded and said "No, you get ready first. Ladies first" Justin being a gentleman with a curtly manner showed her the way. Alex just smirk and said softly "Dork" Justin heard this and said "But I'm your dork and you love me still right?" Alex just rolled her eyes and said "OK, that's it out. I want to get ready" Justin walked out of he room towards his. Alex quickly got dressed in a sweatshirt and track pants and ran downstairs careful where she was going. She sat down on the table and took the box of Choco Puffs and starts pouring a much amount of it on her bowl and put milk in it too and started eating. She took a bite and decided to put something in. She stood up ignoring the weird look that Max and her mom was giving her and went towards the drawers. She rummaged through for a few minutes and took out peanut butter and went in the fridge and took out a pickle. She cut the pickle took a dollop of peanut butter in the cereal and starts to eat. She them moaned "Yum…" totally forgotten the looked that she gotten from her family. Theresa wasn't surprised the cravings came in early but Max was horrified to see his sister eating peanut butter and pickle with cereal for breakfast. Something must be up and he must investigate. Max thought to himself as he continue eating his ham sandwich. Jerry saw his daughter eating the disgusting concoction asked "Alex, are you OK?" Alex looked at her dad and said "I'm fine dad. Why?" and took a bite of the pickle peanut butter and cereal. Justin just silently ate his breakfast. "Well, by the look of that weird thing that you're eating something must be up. Tell me." Jerry ordered. Alex stopped eating and sat up straight in her chair. She looked at Justin and in their mind she said "Its time to tell dad the truth." Justin just nodded and sat close beside her and took her hand. Jerry saw this and said "Justin, Alex what is going on here?" Justin and Alex held each others hand tightly and said "mom, dad, Max. I'm pregnant!" Max's jaw dropped, Theresa smirked while Jerry well he went bezerk. "WHAT?!" as he stood up from his chair. "ALEXANDRA MARIE RUSSO YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF WHY YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE PREGNANT" Jerry yelled. Alex suddenly felt hot tears coming down from her eyes as she held Justin. Justin understood her hugged her whispering "Its gonna be OK" and glance directly at their dad who gave them a stern look. Justin stood up, took Alex's hand and said "Dad, don't shun her." Jerry looked at Justin and said "Justin stop defending your sister" Justin then decided to sit back down. "Alex, tell me now you're not kidding about being pregnant?" Jerry asks her. Alex bit her bottom lip as she looked at her dad who has a fierce look in his eyes. Alex then sat up straight and said "Dad, its true. I am pregnant. But I didn't meant it to happen. It just happened. Please dad. Please understand I don't want to lose this baby. It is apart of me and I don't want to lose it" Jerry calmed down when he saw Alex cried and begged. "Alright honey if that's the case. You can keep the baby." Jerry said slowly. Alex looked up at her dad and ran to him and hugged him and said "Thank you daddy" Justin smiled. "So, may I know who the father of this baby?" Alex gulped and said "Urm, I don't know. I was in a party and I had too much to drink and I………"she cried. Jerry went and hugged her. "Its alright honey. I understand. Now, you are excused to go to your room. Justin you too. Take her to her room please." Justin nodded and held Alex towards the stairs and in her room. When the door was closed Justin asked "Why did you lie to dad Alex?" Alex sat on her bed and sighed. "Because I don't want him to shun you and to protect you." Alex replied. Justin sat down next to her and held her close as she sniffed him. "I don't wanna lose you Justin." Alex said suddenly. He grabbed her shoulder and said "Hey I'm not going anywhere. You belong with me. Forever and ever." Alex just nodded with a smile on her face and said "Forever and ever."

The next few months Alex was happy with Justin by her side being a protective brother and a loyal boyfriend at the same time. They would attend classes together so that he can keep a close eye on her. Harper who wasn't talking to her when she told her best friend that she is pregnant felt sorry for her helped her too. Alex told Harper Justin is the father of the unborn baby. Her best friend was happy as she thought that it was sweet of Justin to take care of Alex. Whenever people glared or made fun of Alex calling her a slut Harper and Justin would always be by her side to protect her. But on one particular day, someone found out that Justin was the father and decided to post a note that said "ALEX RUSSO IS PREGNANT WITH JUSTIN RUSSO'S BABY!" Alex cried tears and decided not to go to school. The whole student body would call her slut. Justin was angry at the person who exposed the secret. One day Justin decided it was time to get matters on his own hands. He made a few investigations here and there and on Friday, he sat down next to Alex and Harper at lunch with a happy smile. He told them who the person was and it is none other than Alex's mortal enemy Gigi Hollingsworth. He told them a plan to get back to Gigi once and for all without making a scene. That's when Gigi came in the cafeteria gave a look at the three and said "Slut!" Harper was mad at Gigi. She was about to stand up to defend Alex when Alex held her back and stood up instead holding chilli fries and put it on Gigi's head. "That's what you get for calling me a slut you bitch!" Alex spat at her. Gigi who now was covered with Chilli fries stomped her feet and ran out the door with people laughing at her. Alex sat back down and said "I always wanted to do that" Justin who's jaw dropped at the moment she put Cilli fries on Gigi's head stared at her and said "I can't believe you did that. That was awesome.!" Harper then joined in "Yeah Alex. I never thought you have it in you" Alex just shrugged and said "Oh, I'm not done yet. I have a lot to revenge in my sleeves." Alex gave them an evil smile (AN: imagine how Evilini's evil smile when she wants to drain Justin's powers) Justin and Harper knew the evil grin so well that they can't wait to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Alex was in Algebra and Gigi was in the same class as her. While the teacher's was back at the whiteboard, she took out her wan from her leg and said a spell "Some are evil some are kind. Some must speak their mind" Then in an instant Gigi was talking the truth about everybody even about the teacher "This class is so boring. Even my grandma isn't as boring as the teacher is. OMG what am I saying" Alex giggled softly as others laughed at Gigi who kept on rambling the truth. "I think that Josh geek is cute even though he's a geek" Josh looked at her with a big grin. "Mr Johnson can I be excused. I mean I do want to get away from this dreadful school." She continued. The teacher glanced at her and wrote in a note and gave to her "Detention" She glanced at the teacher and the teacher just walked away. Gigi's jaw dropped and said "This is not fair" "hey Gigi, you'll be in Detention with me" Josh said. "I hope I can get to know you better. If you know what I mean" He winked at her with a braces smile. Gigi just groaned and hid her head on the table wishing for the day to end. It didn't. The whole day she kept on saying the truth and she got many secret admirers from the Chess Club. Alex, Justin and Harper would laugh at Gigi who was always being followed by Josh the guy from Algebra. "Stay away from you nerd" Gigi would yelled out and that's when Josh followed her closely. "Wow Alex, I would love to see more torture from you." Harper said. "That orange (AN: Orange = Magic) sure is helpful." Alex grinned and said "I know. I can't wait to torture her some more" Justin being a brother said "Alex, you know your limits using orange." Alex glared at him and said "Oh brighten up Justin. I know you would do the same if someone messes with you" Justin then said "Yeah I would but I do have my limits Alex" Alex suddenly felt hot tears coming down her face "So what you're saying you don't love me?" Alex yelled. "No, I didn't mean that Alex" Justin said trying to hug her but she shook him off. "No, get away from me. Even you are disgusted with me." Justin looked at Harper mentally asking for help but she just held up her hand and said "You're on your own. I have classes to go to. Bye Justin, Bye Alex!" She yelled out as she ran towards Biology. Alex cried and Justin hugged her. "Shh, Alex its OK. I'm sorry. I slipped. I didn't mean that. I love you, you know that" Justin said in a comforting voice. That goodness no one was in the school hallways at that time. Alex calmed down and wiped her tears and said "I'm sorry. Its just my stupid hormones again." Justin just nodded and said "Its alright. Its natural. Now we better get to class/. We're already late for class. Come one" Justin said as he took her hand towards their next class PE. The coach doesn't know that Alex was pregnant. "Guys, today we'll be playing dodge ball. How's first?" He asked. The others held up their hand but then he saw Alex sitting down on the bleachers he said "Russo, you first!" Justin and Alex panicked. Justin went over to him and said "I'm not sure that's necessary sir. The thing is Alex has a problem." The coach look at him and said "and what might the problem be Mr Russo?" "Urm, its something serious." Justin said "How serious?" "Urm, not so serious sir" Justin was scared of the coach "If there's no problem that I think Ms Russo should go first. Russo you're up first" Coach said throwing the basketball at her. Alex gulped as she caught the ball and stuttered "OK coach!" She threw the ball that hit Dean (AN: yikes ex-boyfriend) who hit Joey who hit Justin. It was hectic as balls were thrown everywhere. Alex tried to hide but she decided to stand up when she was hit straight on the stomach. She gasped as she collapsed on the floor holding her swollen stomach. Justin ran towards her "Alex! Alex. Stay with me! She couldn't keep her eyes open as everything went black. Justin yelled out to someone "Find Max!" She could hear him say. She felt him carry her as she hears the coach saying "I'm sorry. I didn't know!" She felt him carrying her. She can hear the siren from the ambulance. Justin sat beside her in the ambulance as they were brought to the hospital. He thought of a spell and that's when he had an idea. He whispered "Babyium Savium" as a dim light floated in her body aand Justin smiled when Alex breathed normally. At the hospital, she was carried in the Emergency Room as Justin followed but he was stopped by a nurse. He decided its best he called his family. After he called them he went to register for Alex and sat down in the chair in the waiting area hoping for a miracle. It was half passed 3 when the doctor came out and at the same time the family came as well as Harper. "Doctor how is she?! The doctor looked at them and smiled. She's alright. All three of them are alright!" The family and Harper said "What?" The doctor nodded "Yes, Alex are having twins. You are welcome to see her now. She's in room 115." They all scattered quickly to the room to find Alex was awake with a big smile on her face watching TV. She looked at her family and said "Hi guys." The family went over to her and Justin said "Alex, thank goodness you're OK" Their mom then said "Mija, I'm so happy you're OK. I got so worried that I couldn't do my job the whole afternoon." Max hugged his sister and said "Glad you're OK Alex." Now its Jerry's turn. "Hey, thank God you're OK Me and your mom was worried when we received the news from Justin. Thank goodness he was in the same class as you." Lastly it was Harpers turn. "Hey Alex. How are you feelin? I''m glad you're alright. You almost gave me a heart attack while I was in class." Alex just smiled "Thanks guys. Wow, you love me this much. I'm sorry for giving you all this trouble and Justin.?" she glanced at Justin who looked at her curiously. "Thank you." she continued. They had a group hug and joked around for a while before the family and Harper excused themselves to go home leaving Alex and Justin alone in the room. "So, I heard we're having twins. Aren't you happy Justin?" Alex asked him. He took her hand and said "I am happy Alex and I love you Alex." That's when he knelt down and took out a small box from his pocket. Alex gasped. "OMG Justin" Justin grinned and said "Alexandra Marie Russo will you marry me?" Alex smiled gave him a kiss and said "Yes. Oh yes!" They hugged and that night they slept in each others arms in the hospital bed with big smiles on their faces. It was a happy moment for both of them.

The next few months of pregnancy, Alex grew bigger and bigger. She chose a Stephy Tea Lace maternity dress. When their parents found out about the wedding Jerry was not amused at first but after a few softening up he smiled and approved of the wedding while their mom was ecstatic while Max jumped for joy. Harper being Harper smiled a big smiled and jumped up and down yelling "My Best Friend's getting married" over and over again. Alex just laughed at Harper. It was a happy news for everyone. Now Alex is 9 months pregnant and she is glowing. She was doing two things at the same time, planning for her wedding and planning for the twins. Justin and her has decided have a simple wedding at Central Park. During the wedding only close family and friends are invited. Justin made Zeke best man while Alex made Harper maid of honor. It was a wedding to remember as they made their vows and kissed under the sunlight as they ran towards the sunset to their new life.

A few weeks later,

Alex was at home alone sitting on the couch looking for baby names when she felt a sharp pain. She quickly looked down on the floor to find it wet. She used her cell phone and dialled Justin's number. After the third ring, he answered. "Hey honey, I'm on the way home. Are you OK?" He then heard her screaming "NO! I AM IN LABOUR YOU IDIOT! GET HERE NOW!" He hung up the phone and sped towards their apartment. When he arrived Alex was still on the couch red on the face breathing heavily. "Alex, come on. We have to get you to the hospital." he carried her bridal style into the car and grabbed the steering wheel as he starts the car. In top 10 minutes they arrived he carried her in the Emergency Room and onto a wheelchair as a nurse brought her in the Labour Room. He called the family and Harper and told them that Alex is in labour. After he registered he was about to sit down when the family plus Harper came "Did the doctor say anything yet?" Theresa ask. He just shrugged and said "No" That's when the doctor came in and called Justin. "Mr Russo currently she is 5mm dilated. She asked for you. Come with me. Nurse scrub him" The nurse nodded and asked him to follow her. He scrubbed quickly and went in the Labour room to find Alex breathing heavily. He went towards her and took her hand that she gladly squeezed tightly. It happened every fifteen minutes. Then the doctor came in examined her and said "She's ready to give birth." Justin kissed Alex's forehead and said "This is it" Alex smiled and said "This is it!" and she squeezed his hand again. It has grown numb and he doesn't feel any pain anymore as he waited for the doctor. "OK Alex when I count to three you push and hard as you can. Ready? 1, 2, 3" Alex pushed and by the third pushed a cry was heard and the doctor said "it's a boy!" and gave the newborn to the awaiting nurse who was holding a blue blanket. "Now Alex. One more time. 1, 2, 3!" Alex pushed all her might and a cry was once more was heard "it's a girl" The doctor announced as he gave the baby to another awaiting nurse who was holding a pink blanket. They were taken to be cleaned and the doctor said "Congratulations you two." Alex said "Thank you doctor" and Justin said "Thank you doctor!" The babies was put on Alex's bare chest and given breast milk. "Alex, what are we gonna name them?" Alex thought for a while and said "Our son's name will be Daniel James Russo and our daughter's name will be Andrea Harper Russo" Justin kissed her and said "Perfect." after that, the babies was taken after 15 minutes of feeding and all three of them was take to a room. Justin walked out after Alex fed the babies and told them the news. They all rushed to see Alex kissing her son and daughter's forehead as she put them in a bassinet near the hospital bed. "Oh hey guys." Alex greeted them. "Mija, I'm so proud of you. Twins. What are their names?" Alex said "This one," pointing at the blue bundle on the right "is Daniel James. While this one" pointing at the pink bundle on the left "is Andrea Harper" Harper looked at Alex and said with tears in her eyes "You named her after me? Thank you so much Alex." Alex smiled and gave her best friend a hug. They all joined in the hug and after a few minutes the nurse came in informing them visiting hours are over. They said their goodbyes leaving the new family alone in the room. Justin sat down next to Alex on the hospital bed and kissed her. "I love you Alex Russo and I hope you never ever forget that. Remember Forever and Ever!" Alex smiled and said "Forever and ever"

The End

AN: Hey all do you like my story? Yes? No? Maybe? Please review ASAP. I try my hardest to make the story short and put in Chapters....We'll here's the results. Please review.....OK? Thanks


End file.
